


Entangled: A Web Of Lies

by seung_nee



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: M/M, assassinau
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-13 14:00:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14750228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seung_nee/pseuds/seung_nee
Summary: "Until Death Do Us Apart." The funny thing was that not even death could keep them apart.





	1. Chapter 1

Seungri was the epitome of the colour yellow, Jiyong had concluded. His smile was as bright as sunshine, and personality larger than life. Yellow meant joy and happiness, and so many good things. Seungri was the epitome of yellow. Jiyong had concluded.

Jiyong was the epitome of blue, Seungri had said one morning. He was welcoming, and warm, and oh so calming. Jiyong was absolutely calming, that it felt like a blanket wrapping around him, his hugs proving to be just that. Blue was serene. Jiyong was above that. Jiyong was the epitome of blue, Seungri had said one morning.

Jiyong and Seungri were the epitome of grey, or black, perhaps even white - Daesung said over dinner one night. As he helped Seungri place his belongings into boxes, and his own self eat a microwavable dinner. Daesung thinks black represents them both, a hollow relationship that showed nothing but the bad times in sight. Grey, because somehow it was serene, yet not at all. White because it was empty, and blank, and there was nothing left.

 

∞

 

There were so many colours that came into mind, but the three sat tightly infront of his eyes. The specific painting in his hand, as he munched down the dinner on the plate. The date was a special one, a significant one as it had been inked at the bottom.

 

12.12.17.

 

The bright colours on the canvas were anything than Seungri. Yellow was no longer his colour, nothing more than a luring shadow. The blue mixed itself, painted serenely, calmly. Nothing that Jiyong was now, a shell.

Seungri’s hands trembled as he opened up the box, and placed the scissors back on the hardwood floor. Jiyong had always joked that the two of them were the definition of waterworks, completely emotional. But, Seungri had run out of tears. His life a few months ago nothing more than a skeleton of what once had been.

“Leave that in there.” Seungri commands.

The painting that Jiyong had gifted him was nothing more than a memory. He’s not even sure how it got packed in with his belongings. In fact, who was he kidding? He’s not ready to let go, even if Jiyong is. Sometimes letting go of the past is not as easy as it seems. Nobody said it was going to be easy.

Daesung does as told and places the gifted painting at the bottom of the box labelled “Storage”. Following the younger boy around his new apartment, he throws it into the small room, that Seungri was probably never going to open ever again.

“Have you eaten anything?”

Seungri shakes his head. “Nothing, but I’m not hungry Hyung.”

“Ri, you need to eat something. I can’t have you fainting on me.” Daesung jests trying to lighten up the mood. He manages to get a sad smile, but a smile nonetheless.

“Lets order in some pizza, yeah?”

It’s automatic, without a second thought before he catches himself. “Jiyong and I would always order in a--”

It’s nothing more than a painful memory.

“Ri, it’s okay.” Daesung comforts.

He takes notice as Seungri reaches up to his neck, running two fingers lightly over his scar. It’s almost faded, but the red still stands. It’s another painful reminder. Maybe, pain is what he needs as he presses onto it. It stings.

“Stop that!” Daesung snatches the younger’s hand away from his neck in an instant. “How much longer are you going to torture yourself over this?”

Seungri blinks his unshed tears. If he’s being honest, as long as he has to. But, that’s not an answer that Jiyong would want, nor Daesung for that matter.

“I don’t know.” comes the honest answer.

Daesung doesn’t speak any further, but instead grabs his friend by the hand and walks them to the newly furnished living room. It’s nothing according to Seungri’s taste, but decorating was the least of his worries. As long as he had a roof over his head, and food in his belly, there really was nothing left to complain about.

  
  


∞

 

Every morning meant the start of a new day. The start of a new beginning, if Seungri had allowed that. But, instead the wallowing in self-pity was as desirable as it had been for the last eight months.

The bed as empty as ever, he rolls over being welcomed by the sunlight through the curtains. Today’s list of errands were a lengthy one. His shelves needed to be stocked, as did his fridge with something other than microwavable food.

Daesung had left for work early in the morning, making sure not to disturb his flatmate even the slightest. The boy needed as much rest as he could get.

His wardrobe needed a clean, as he had simply shoved all the clothes and boxes into it without a second thought. So little to do, yet at the same time so much.

And so an hour later the walk towards the grocery store begins. His beanie secured tightly, and his mouth hidden behind his scarf. His nose beginning to feel the effects of the cold.

Forgive him, but the sight of happy couples only fuels him with disgust more than anything. Their smiles, and radiating warmth towards one another is a skeleton of what he once had. But, Jiyong decided to leave, and end it all.

Had he done something wrong? Where had he gone wrong? It makes no sense in his honest opinion. Loving and faithful was what was needed, right? The arguments had always ended in the warmth of one another, embraced within their arms.

But, he’d chosen this way of life. He didn’t want to, yet here he was. Lonely and empty. When Jiyong left, Seungri had given it all up.

It was a time where he’d thanked his Mother on advice about life savings, and securing every penny possible. The place they’d shared together left vacant with all the furniture and memories, only they were missing. So, he’d left it untouched, and moved in with his close friend Daesung.

A part of him is hopeful, that Jiyong is still out there. That he will return. But, his heart aches at the possibility of it all becoming the opposite.

Hell, this is too much to be thinking about in the middle of a grocery store. Buying the necessities shouldn’t come with so much trauma, it’s almost laughable at this point.

It’s not that Seungri had been immune to love before Jiyong, it’s just that their line of work simply didn’t provide enough time for it.

“Do you need any help? You’ve been staring at the bread for a good ten minutes now.” The staff member questions.

“No--no! I just got a bit caught up in my own head, that’s all.”

The staff member provides a puzzled look. “Whatever you say, how about you pay for your groceries and I fix you up a hot chocolate.”

“For free?”

She tsks. “No, it’s cold out there and we’re sure our customers need it. You look the most need of one, so I’ll put it on the house.”

Maybe there is some good left in this world.

“I appreciate it, really.”

The trip to the counter is a short one, and he watches the money fly out of his card. Money had never been an issue, so spending lavishly was no problem. But, for some reason, spending it on nothing other than necessities felt better.

Jiyong would have laughed, and then swiped his card saying that kind of thinking is absurd. But, Jiyong isn’t here.

The staff member hands the beverage over, topped with a marshmallow inside, “Don’t get too cold out there.”

“I’ll try my best not to.”

However, trying was all he had been doing the last eight months. And for Seungri personally, alot of it felt like it was in vain. Even so, as proven by the moment right now. He can’t even enjoy a hot beverage without it getting knocked out of his hand, and onto the floor.

The staff member lets out a small yelp, and the culprit infront of him pushes past him, and out the door. But, not without a glance towards Seungri as he leaves.

Everything just seems so damn cliche, because he knows those eyes anywhere. They’re so familiar, and something inside of him just breaks.

It breaks enough that the bags he’s holding meet the floor, and his legs carry him faster than they ever have before. Chasing the man down the footpath until he’s out of sight. Nothing but a running dot in the distance.

Curse his luck. Why him?

The staff member has already caught up to him, running behind in pure shock and panic. What on earth had just happened? She ponders about who to call, and who should be informed for this boy’s sudden outbreak.

Instead, Seungri falls to his knees. Confused and agitated. There isn’t much to make sense of the situation, but there is one thing for sure, and it only matters to him. Anyone can try and convince him otherwise.

“Jiyong?”

  
  


∞

 

“Dae, I’m telling you I recognise those eyes anywhere! It was Jiyong!”

Had anyone else not known the full scope of the situation they would have questioned Seungri’s sanity.

Receiving a frantic call from the local grocery store was the last thing he had expected today. But, life is full of surprises and most of them happen to come from Seungri.

Daesung knows so much, but he only knows so little. He wouldn’t know the full truth, nobody was allowed to. Half the secret had left with Jiyong, and Seungri had the other half.

“Ri, you’re losing sleep over this. Please, it’s your mind playing tricks on you.”

Seungri takes Daesung by the arms, “It was him, please Dae you have to trust me.”

Daesung gives a look where he wants to, but a part of him just can’t bring himself to it.

“Ri, we saw him die right infront of us. There’s no way that he’s alive.”

Seungri rapidly shakes his head, an onset of tears already down his face. “But, Dae when we went back his body wasn’t there. He’s got to be alive.”

“Ri--”

“Dae, please. You have to trust me on this.”

Daesung sighs, he doesn’t trust Seungri on this. But, his friend’s pleading eyes make him think twice.

“Fine, lets try and access the security camera footage.”

“Are we allowed?”

Daesung stops, “Ri, are you scared all of a sudden?”

“Maybe.”

“How so?”

“What if he really is alive, I don’t know how I’ll handle it.”

At that, Daesung’s expression softens. The turmoil of the last eight months had taken its toll, that Seungri would be questioning his own decisions, simply and purely out of fear.

“If he is then we’ll figure out where to go from there.”

“And if he’s not?”

“Then we’ll just have to learn to live without him.”

  
  


Living without Jiyong.

 

That was a task of its own. One that seemed as if it could not be achieved.

  
  


∞

 

There’s a number of things Seungri has learned from Jiyong, and one them being how to hack into systems and all that kind of stuff. Seungri had made it clear on the first date that nothing was to be hidden, and he truly meant it. Jiyong had decided then and there he would tell the boy his actual career, what he really did for a living, because honestly he saw a future with this panda-eyed boy infront of him.

The irony of it all was that Jiyong had been assigned to kill Seungri, finish him once and for all, even though he was purely a victim of his Father’s wrong-doings. But, that was a completely different story for another time. All Jiyong knew in that time was that he had to teach Seungri to fend for himself. And fend for himself he did.

“They shouldn’t know their system has been hacked for about a few minutes. Time is crucial.”

Maybe it’s cinematic dialogue that Seungri is throwing about, that is making it hard for Daesung to concentrate. He’s not sure how Seungri did all of this, but there was little device, and another one, and some sort of usb.

It was late at night and this was all too complicated for his brain to handle at such a time.

The younger moves the computer mouse about, zooming in and skipping to the time of the recorded footage. It had been around the afternoon if he remembers correctly. And of course, his quick thinking had never let him down.

Seungri presses play and watches as the video slowly plays out the scene right infront of their eyes. Daesung gawks as they pinpoint what they need.

Life was truly fucking around with them.

Frantically, Seungri zooms in before slowing it down as the culprit turns to meet his eyes.

“Those are his eyes. It’s Jiyong.” he whispers.

As much as Daesung wants to believe it, he’s more skeptical and rather logical than anything else. The last thing he needs is Seungri getting hurt.

“Ri, we can’t even see his whole face.”

Seungri shakes his head, zooming in even further. He takes notice of how the man stares at him a second too long, how his eyes soften as if he’s apologising.

“It’s Jiyong, I don’t care if you don’t believe it but I do. I can feel it, it’s my Jiyong.”

“Fine, say it is Jiyong, then what? Where to from here? How are we going to find him?”

“He’ll go back.” Comes the immediate answer. “He knows how nosey I am.” he laughs to himself.

“Back to the store?”

Seungri nods. “Hyung, just look at how he looked a second longer than he should have. If it was anyone else they wouldn’t have even bothered to spare a glance.”

Oddly enough, Seungri had raised a valid point.

“If anything he knows I’m looking at this footage right now. He’ll come back tomorrow I know he will.”

“And if he doesn’t?”

“I’ll wait.”

“Ri--”

“I’ll wait forever.”

 

∞

 

A/N: hope you liked the first bit! wait for more to come!


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story only gets deeper

And so, Seungri did just that. He waited. He isn’t sure what it means to wait forever, but he’s confident that this is what a fraction of it feels like. At this rate he’s sure he can work as a full-time checkout operator, maybe fix up the store shelves here and there. He’d developed a habit of mindlessly fixing things to cure his boredom now that Jiyong wasn’t there.

He waited an hour and watched it slowly turn into two, then three and four and then eventually five. He and Daesung had concluded some things in their last-minute plan last night. Jiyong was spontaneous, and time was just no longer a thing. He would appear when he felt right when he felt suited him best.

He pouts, and Seungri can hear Jiyong teasing him, to turn that frown upside down. That a frown was something that never suited Seungri from the start. Instead, it’s the store owner as she comes outside, locking up behind her. The boy she’d only met yesterday has been sitting out on the bench for almost six hours now. If it were her son, she would have dragged him inside by the ear.

“Who is so special that they have you waiting for this long?”

Curiosity has always gotten the best of her.

Kwon fucking Jiyong, Seungri wants to scream. But, that would not be allowed because for one they’re in public, and two he can already feel Jiyong slapping him upside his head.

“Did your date stand you up, son?”

“I guess you could say that.”

The lady sighs deeply as she takes a seat next to the distraught young man. Love was a tough subject, and even after all these years she didn’t really understand it herself. Having to explain it to the youth seemed to be even more of a daunting task.

“Sometimes people think they’re ready, but they’re not. They have to think twice before they do something.”

“I don’t mean to be rude, but aren't you a little too deep for just a casual conversation?”

The lady laughs at that. “My son, you’ll be surprised how much my words will come in handy in the future.”

“What do you mean?”

The lady shakes her head once again. If she's honest, she’s not quite so sure herself. Frankly, she’s the one who started the conversation but wants to end it just as quick. Seungri keeps his eyes locked on her, and they seem desperate as if seeking for answers.

“Do you care for this person?” she ponders, and Seungri pauses to think before shifting to get out of his seat.

His little infamous rapid blinks that Jiyong had adored so much come into play. Frankly speaking, he hates being put on the spot. He was here for one person only, and now it had turned into a session of "tell me all your life secrets".

“I have to go.”

But her firm grip on his wrist holds him back in spot, refusing to let him move ahead even further.

“Okay forgive me for that movie star dialogue but I was asked to say all that stuff.”

“By who?” For once Seungri doesn’t feel sick to his stomach over something out of the ordinary. This time he feels elated, and for some reason, he can’t push the feeling off no matter how hard he tries. Was it Jiyong and one of his games?

“I don’t know what his name is, but it was the boy who knocked you over yesterday. He cornered me last night and very politely asked me to say all this, charming fella I must say.” he voice drips with a mix of sarcasm, and Seungri wants to laugh at that. Jiyong had a way of intimidating others to get the job done.

“W--What else did he say? Anything in particular?” Frantic is what he wants to be, but it’s not a good look out here in the public eye.

She shakes her head. “Son, if I knew I would have told you by now. But he was quick with words and disappeared even quicker.”

 

Typical Jiyong.

 

∞

 

“Well,” Daesung starts after Seungri’s little sobbing fest. It was one of happiness yet anger. “This confirms that he’s alive.”

Reaching for his hundredth tissue the youngest blows into it. In his defense he couldn’t let all the emotions inside of him stay buried forever. If anything he felt much lighter than before, and Daesung’s shirt was a lot wetter than it had been in months. His shoulder always welcomed Seungri as his designated crying spot.

“But asking me if I’m ready? Of course, I’m ready Hyung, why wouldn’t I be?”

“Ri, the last eight months have been hell, and I’m sure he just wants you to think this through before you jump into it.”

 

There’s no going back.

 

Jiyong’s words on their last peaceful night together still ring in his ears and swirl around in his head. There was never any going back from whatever Jiyong did. Hell, he even placed his own life on the line to be with the younger knowing it meant nothing more than endless consequences.

“Ri, I feel that this path is going to be a long one.”

“Everything feels like it's come out of a fucking movie. This is stupid.”

“A lot of things are stupid, but the best we can do is try and tackle them.”

“Jiyong is stupid for leaving me.”

“True, but also smart for protecting you.”

At that, Daesung is shoved back playfully. “I’m not some damsel in distress. I survived without him before he came into my life, I’m capable of protecting myself thank you very much.”

“I know! I didn’t mean to sound so rude, but it's obvious why he’s done what he has.”

“To protect me I know, but why? What was it that required him to fake his death?”

A little rewind over the time that he’s known Jiyong still brings no answers. Nothing seems to hint at what the answer could be, but Seungri knows deep down that it's here, that it may be in front of him without him even realising it.

“I can feel that it’s there, but nothing makes any fucking sense.”

“The answer will come when you least expect it?” It’s more of a question than a statement.

Daesung helps him up from the floor, arm stretched out and grabbed the younger by his hand. Seungri dusts himself off the tissues that were attached to his form, the result of his feelings and emotions all being released at once. Next time he’ll be sure to warn Daesung in advance, as it was probably the least he could do, after all, sweet gestures got them far.

It’s not even past nine but the waiting all day was starting to take its toll, as had the many things and instances over the last eight months. All that was getting him through each day was Daesung’s smile; even that was beginning to lose its shine and fade away.

Once again it falters into a frown as he stares at Seungri sharing the same thought.

“Did you hear that?” comes the question.

Seungri stares at him like a deer caught in the headlights. Confused and scared yet curious. The focus remains on the front door and darn he hates being scared, but he needs to get it together, together with Seungri who isn’t that far off either. What would Jiyong even do in this case? Of course, he’d joke it was the pizza delivery guy making all the shuffle from behind the front door, but there had been no orders placed. So, who on earth was it?

But, no opening of the front door is needed as a little envelope flies towards their feet, knowing it’s been given a good push as it makes the small trip in a matter of seconds.

“You expecting mail?” Daesung questions as he bends down to pick it up. He opens the front door and then shuts it, “There’s nobody there.” he confirms the doubt that the both of them have in their minds.

Without a second word the youngest of the two snatches the envelope and tears it open, watching as a photograph falls to the ground. It stays upright as if mocking Seungri with what it holds.

“Me?”

It’s him and just him alone leaving his and Jiyong’s apartment from who knows when. But, it doesn’t seem to be that long ago, definitely within the past year. He’s happy and content, much different from now.

Daesung speaks up alarmed, “The angle looks like it’s been taken from a security camera.”

“But, Jiyong even checked that all cameras installed were from the building and not anyone else.”

The photograph has no date, but it confirms one thing, and that is that someone had been watching him and Jiyong.

“Ri, do you think that the person was working for the apartment complex?”

It’s times like these where he’s thankful for Daesung watching endless amounts of criminal tv shows despite claiming to be scared of them.

“B--but why? Why does anyone have an interest in what Jiyong and I do?”

“Well, give what he does for a living.” Daesung trails off.

Out of all the people in the world, it was only him and Daesung who knew of Jiyong’s secret. Of course, Daesung was his best friend and on top of that Jiyong hid his weapons, particularly guns, in places that Daesung swore he would never look at again. He also promised to never get drunk in the couple’s apartment ever again, and that was a story for another time.

“Well from what I remember in that scary episode that one time is that the person sent photographs as a threat.”

“Hyung, for once you may be right.”

Of course, it seems to be the only logical explanation. No one in their right mind would send stalkerish photographs for the sake of having fun. The sender was having fun, but the sick and twisted type and Seungri isn’t sure what on earth to make of it all.

“Ri, I think this is much deeper than we both think.”

 

∞

 

And so it was deep. Deeper than Jiyong had ever imagined for it to be. The wounds and scars would be nothing compared to the pain. Maybe in the next life he would be able to live freely, without pain and hurt, and in happiness.

Maybe just maybe. But it was no more than just wishful thinking. Seungri would have complained that he had to let go of such a mindset. And Jiyong would joke that in this lifetime that would not be allowed, their circumstances would laugh in their face for even being hopeful.

But, he would at least give it a try, and of course, he knew Seungri inside and out. He knew the boy would come after him, he knew it from the moment Seungri recognised his eyes. Jiyong had grinned to himself as he returned later that night to inform the store owner of what to do. She had seemed scared but understanding, and Jiyong knew that there was good in this world.

And he knows it was risky to stand there for as long as he did and to watch the two in a conversation from afar. But, it had been worth it and then that was the end of that. His happy moment short lived knowing he had to be on the move and out of sight.

And this run-down motel does the job, laying on the torn mattress. His clothes burned and thrown in the motel trash. He had learned how important it was to cover your tracks, and washing and wearing clothes was hard, drying them meant someone might receive the hint of him. So, with his endless amounts of money, he purchased a lighter and new clothes at each small stop he made. Burned the receipt and price tags and what not. And all that was left were the clothes on his back, his charging mobile phone and some cash in his pocket.

The room is terribly cold, and the blanket is barely doing its job, and its nothing but more longing for Seungri to be by his side to keep him warm.

The endless waterworks of emotions aren’t enough to fill the void that aches inside his chest. At this point it isn’t even funny how life works out, it’s more than that. Life is painful and full of ache, and it’s everything that Seungri would never have wanted it to be.

Fortunately, he’s not left with his thoughts for long once the knock on the door resounds within the room. The motel didn’t offer room service, and on top of that, he wasn’t expecting anyone. On instinct, the first thing that fits in grip is his gun that he been sitting under the pillow. But, Jiyong finds there’s no use for it as an envelope slips itself under the door, and he hears footsteps running off that they’re too far gone for him to chase.

The envelope is freshly sealed but it's ripped apart in a second and the photo stares back at him.

Seungri.

It’s a picture of his Seungri unaware that he’s being watched.

The anger inside of him wants to burn the picture knowing that it's been delivered with harmful intentions. But, the assassin inside of him knows that such a thing would prove to be fatal. If found by who sent it, it could raise the flags of Jiyong inviting more harm than good. It needed to stay with him as it would prove to be a clue, and something vital.

He slumps down on the worn out carpet that’s mixed with an odd stench, but that doesn’t concern him the slightest. He’s felt much worse. Things that keep him up at night and things he wants to erase but can’t.

Tears and anger had become too familiar for his liking. The last eight months a reminder that nothing ever worked out for his own good. Even Seungri had been forced apart from him in the most painful way.

Maybe, Jiyong thinks, just maybe he isn't meant to experience the good that life has to offer.

 

∞

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all are enjoying this story as much as I am writing it! There's still quite a long way to go!


End file.
